Deathstroke vs Jango Fett
Deathstroke vs Jango Fett is Peep4Life's sixtieth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 15! DC vs Star Wars! When bounty hunters collide, they will go all out- which one has the most tricks up their sleeves? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight The bounty on Deathstroke's head for the alleged murder of a U.S senator was an incredibly high one- high enough to bait Jango Fett into hunting. Where everyone else had failed, Jango successfully tracked down the assassin. "You're a hard man to find, Slade." Jango admitted. Deathstroke turned to his adversary. "Who are you?" Deathstroke responded, drawing a pistol. "A simple man looking for a profit- the profit from the bounty on your head as it would appear. Come easily, or I won't hesitate to kill you." Deathstroke began firing at Jango and the Mandalorian rolled away before drawing his WESTAR-34 pistols. Here we go! ''' The two traded pistol fire, resulting in a stalemate. Jango decided to use the air to his advantage, gaining leverage on Deathstroke and raining down blaster fire. Deathstroke took cover and introduced his sniper rifle to the fray, trying to snipe his airborne foe, with great difficulty. Jango avoided each sniper round and fired a wrist rocket towards Deathstroke. The explosion shattered Deathstroke's cover but generally left the assassin unharmed. Jango was then grabbed by Deathstroke's claw gun and dragged down to the ground. The Mandalorian rushed Deathstroke, firing barrages of gunfire at his target. Once the two closed the distance, Deathstroke and Jango disarmed each with kicks and punches. Rather than retrieve their weapons, the two decided to showcase their close quarter fighting. Jango threw a vicious punch which Deathstroke caught. The Mandalorian felt his arm twist as Deathstroke threw him to the floor. Jango responded with a defiant kick, which Deathstroke again countered, twisting it in an unnatural direction. Jango groaned and kicked out with his other foot, catching Deathstroke in the shoulder. Once free of his grip, Jango used his flamethrower to scorch Deathstroke's armour but this only angered Deathstroke and he threw Jango through a wall. Once he was back on his feet, Jango launched the rocket from his back at Deathstroke. The explosion sent him flying and Jango rushed back at him, picking up his blasters and firing away on Deathstroke. Deathstroke took his sword and lunged for Jango. The blade clipped the Mandalorian armour but did nothing to damage Jango. Instead, the bounty hunter managed to pull the weapon away from Deathstroke and fired a blaster round in the face of Deathstroke. Now enraged even further, Deathstroke grabbed his dual machine guns and pelted Jango with bullets. The Mandalorian used his jetpack again, flying away from his foe. Again, Deathstroke grabbed his sniper rifle and managed to score a hit on Fett's jetpack. Jango crashed into the ground, and removed the jetpack to avoid damage. Deathstroke then sniped Jango's helmet clean off his head, forcing him to take cover behind a wall. Jango's next move was risky, but he needed that helmet: he fired a wrist rocket at Deathstroke, who took the explosion head on. Jango retrieved his helmet but was blown away with a grenade. Jango slowly picked himself up, realising his damage was minimal. The two combatants traded fire before Deathstroke sent another bomb Jango's way. The Mandalorian appeared to be engulfed in the explosion as, when the smoke cleared, only a helmet and a blaster remained. On his guard, Deathstroke slowly advanced towards the remains and picked up the helmet, looking into the T-shaped visor. There was a weird sound that ended with a thud as Deathstroke felt a toxic dart in his neck. Deathstroke dropped the helmet and turned around, his vision becoming more blurred. Jango then dropped time bombs, surrounding Deathstroke and retrieving his weapon and helmet. "Pleasure doing business, Slade." Jango said, turning to leave as the explosion swallowed Deathstroke. Jango walked away but then felt a sniper round in the back- the force knocking down the Mandalorian. "You just don't know how to quit, do you?" Jango realised, turning towards Deathstroke. "Neither do you, seemingly." Deathstroke responded. Jango ran at Deathstroke, who lifted him and kicked him in the head. Dazed, Jango could feel the bullets pound off his armour and pulled back to use his grapple launcher, pulling Deathstroke off balance. Jango then kicked with his boot spikes, drawing a massive cut over Deathstroke's face. Deciding to end the battle, Jango sank his wristband blades down the back of Deathstroke's neck, decapitating him. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Season Finale Category:'Mask' themed DBXs